This invention relates to a heat pump type heating and cooling source system, and more particularly to an outdoor unit of such a system and to improvements therein.
The outdoor unit disclosed in prior art systems is featured by the fact that the heat collecting and radiating panel or plate is disposed at such an angle that the rays of the sun pass substantially in parallel with the plate without falling thereupon at the southing time in the summer season but are substantially fully received by the plate at the southing time in the winter season. Such an angular arrangement provides a satisfactory efficiency although it is fixed and is not variable. However, due to the fact that this outdoor unit is generally disposed on a location such as the roof of a house, considerable difficulty is encountered in the maintenance thereof, and the adverse effect of dust and dirt accumulating on the surface of the heat collecting and radiating plate is not negligible too. Further, special supporting means must also be provided for maintaining the heat collecting and radiating plate in its slanted mounted position.